robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Perambulation
A user who first appeared mid 2014, Perambulation is one of the new RPers to the RolePlaying Forum. While initially perceived as an alt of soardlo, in particular by timpookie, Perambulation has since written four semi-successful RP threads. He does not post too many OoCs, but participates within them as he sees fit. Biography Perambulation claims to be an alt account of an old RolePlayer from the Roblox RPF (RolePlaying Forum) dating around 2011, and Perambulation's knowledge of the famous faces of the RPF and its culture indicates that at one point he had participated in the RPF. His early posts in 2014 on the RPF consisted mostly of Interest Checks and supposed teasers for an upcoming RP, although later on Perambulation disappeared from the RPF once more. Then, in June 2015, Perambulation posted his first RP, known as Silentium, on the RPF. Initial participation was low, as the RP had no vision or sufficient planning. His subsequent RPs, such as Fractured, Oracle:REV, and Aether, have all been much more successful. Genres/RP Style Perambulation tends towards the Sci-Fi RP threads, which indicates that he may be a sci-fi enthusiast. All of his published RPs were of the Sci-Fi genre, with only Fractured featuring another genre: fantasy. Another genre that Perambulation prefers is the superpower, or Powers RP. Most of his RPs exhibit a mixture of superpowers and a mechanical exoskeleton to augment these powers, with a larger backstory driving the action within the RP. Avatar Perambulation started off the old default noob avatar, as he is an alternate account. As he became more active in RPF, Perambulation donned the Delta Incorporated uniform, the Camo Hat, and Hiccup's shield as part of his regular outfit. On occasion, Perambulation switches to a more casual Plaid Hat and Jeans combination. RP Threads/Works Perambulation has had a strong start for a new RPer within the forums, with all four of his published RPs reaching at least 20 pages. * Silentium (ϟḯłℯηтḯυм) ** Replies: 251 ** Views: 1282 The Sigma Sector Chronicles * Fractured (ℱґαḉтυґεḓ) ** Replies: 564 ** Views: 2022 * Oracle:REV (Ѻґα¢ℓ℮:REV) ** Replies: 493 ** Views: 1713 * Aether (Ѧ℮тℌεґ) (Ongoing) ** Replies: 447 ** Views: 2447 Interestingly, Perambulation's RP, Aether, was deleted on December 27, 2015. As a result, he reposted the RP and continued on from there. The previous Aether post had 12 pages of replies and ~1220 views, making Aether's total views approximately 2857, the highest yet. Trivia * Has been thought to be soardlo's alt for some time by timpookie * Certain aspects to Perambulation's avatar seems to point out being soardlo's alt, although this has neither been proved or disproved. * His first RP, Silentium, roughly took a year of planning before being released. Despite this, Silentium remains one of his worst performing RPs. * Claims to be an alt of an old account from 2011, making Perambulation quite old for a Robloxian * Generally is a calm, nice RPer. Usually seen encouraging new RPers to write while critiquing and teaching them.